Final Fantasy : Darkest Hour
by Cyko
Summary: Squall and Rinoa get a tape from Irvine...whats on it that has Squall so worked up and getting the gang back together for another adventure?...all of these questions and more answered inside...
1. Chapter 1 : A Year later

Final Fantasy : Darkest Hour

Starring : Squall Leonhart

Rinoa Heartilly

Quistis Trepe

Selphie Tilmitt

Zell Dincht

Irvine Kinneas

Chapter 1 : A Year Later

Squall awakens sweating...this wasn't the first time that he has been waken by a nightmare about Ultimecia. But like every morning for the past year he shrugs it off and gets up and prepares for another day in this new...safe world. Rinoa, already haven gotten up, was making something to eat when Squall enters.

"I had the dream again" Squall said as he had many a morning

"Again?...you know that we defeated her..so you have nothing to worry about...now here eat your food" she said as he set his food in front of him

She wasn't the best cook but squall wouldn't let her know that and he begins to eat.

"Yeah I know...but something doesn't feel right"

"Any way"she said changing the subject "Irvine stopped by earlier..he left this for you.." she handed him a box about the size of a video cassette

"I wonder what this could be..."Squall opens the box to find a video with no label

Squall and Rinoa walk into their living room and he puts the video in...

the tape begins with Irvine talking about were he is..."I am now...running...through Dollet...I heard from an old fiend that a small...cult was trying to resurrect Ultimecia..and this will be proof"...the video goes on to show a small group of sorcerers standing around a fire making sacrifices and calling upon Ultimecia's spirit..that is when Squall turns it off.

Squall can do nothing but sit and think..he remembers how close he came to loosing Rinoa and all of his friends the last time they had to deal with her..and he really didn't want to do it again

"we..have to stop them before they bring her back...I cant risk loosing any of you again"

Squall stands up and walks over to the door and grabs his coat "ill be back..i need to go see Irvine...and Rinoa could you get Zell and Quistis?"

"sure don't worry ill go get them..what is it you want to do?"

"I think its time we stop them..and that means we et back together" He walks out of the door and heads towards the dock so he can board a boat and head to Dollet were he will see Irvine.

Back in town Rinoa head just a few houses down were zell moved in after his mom died..she knocks on his door..and after almost a minuet Zell sluggishly answers the door"yeah what do you wan...oh Rinoa...hey come on in"he opens the door and welcomes her in...he sits down at a table and asks the obvious question"so what brought you here and without Squall?"

"Well...Irvine came by early..and he dropped off a video...and..it shows a new group trying to resurrect Ultimecia..."

Zell almost chokes when she says this "Are you...sure"..he could barely believe what she said "are they really trying..to bring..her back"

"well thats what Irvine said on the tape..Squall is headed to Dollet to see what else is going on and I need to get the rest of our group...well if you want you can come with me to Balamb Garden to get Quistis"

Zell stands up and stretches and tosses a few punches and kicks "I would love to...I haven't been there since After we defeated her..i would love to go back"...he goes up to his room and gets dressed to go out..."ok..so are we ready"


	2. Chapter 2 : Irvine, and Selphie

Chapter 2: Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis

Squall walks out of the boat and looks around..he noticed that the robo spider was still there..a small smile crosses his face something that doesn't happen much even now. Squall continues to walk through Dollet he reaches Central and remembers when he Zell and Seifer took his SeeD exam and off to the side ran a familiar looking dog into an ally. After a short trip down another ally Squall stops in front of a door that almost blended in with the wall. He knocked and then the door opened and Selphie stood there, Irvine not far behind her.

This being the first time she has seen him in almost a year Selphie squealed and jumped at Squall giving him a big hug.

"its been so long how have you been?" she eagerly asks

"ive been pretty good..still having the nightmare but good...but thats not why im here"

She moves a little when Irvine lays his hand on her shoulder.

"come in Squall...its been a while" his vice seems cold

Squall sits down as do Irvine and Selphie and squall starts to question him about the tape..not much new information arises except that Irvine had been contacted by a mysterious man dressed in a gray coat and a strange mask, and he as the one who informed him of the group.

"so what else is it that you wanted Squall I know there was another reason you came here" Irvine asked his voice a little more upbeat now

"well...you know that once you showed me that tape what I would want to do...and I want you two to come back and help us"

Irvine sits there and begins to think of all that happened to them all in the past and finally looks to squall.

"ok..it should be fun having all of us together again"

Squall rises and walks to the door..well if you dont mind I am going to head back to Balamb..you can come now if you want"

Irvine stands up and walks over to Squall and gabs his coat.

"of course well go now..right honey?"he looks to selphie.

"sure sounds good"she smiles and pokes her tongue out

The three head for the boat station so that they can ha back to Balamb and meet up with the others.


	3. Chapter 3 : Reunion

Chapter 3 : Reunion

Rinoa and Zell have gotten Qustis and are on there way back to Blamab to meet up with the others.

"Its so nice seeing you again Rinoa" it had been a year since Quistis last saw any of the other.

Since stopping Ultimecia Quistis decided to teach again. But she longed to be back with her friends and have the adventures that they had before again, and now she was going to get

that chance.

"yeah I know...we haven't seen much of anyone since then...I mean you went back to teaching, Irvine and Selphie moved to Dollet and we have just been living a normal life...Squall cant stand it..but he puts up with it"

"Squall and normal arnt two things that go together" Quistis finishes that with a slight smirk "but its good to hear that hes doing well"

They finally reach Balamb and head to to dock...they sit and reminisce about the times they all had together...and a little before nightfall Squalls boat arrives.

Squall walks off the boat followed by Irvine and Selphie.

"SQUAAAAAAALLLL!" Rinoa yells

They all look in her direction and for the first time in what seemed like forever Rinoa saw Squall Smile. They all meet up and head to Squalls house were they stay up all night exchanging stories of what they have been up to.

"you know what...in a way im glad this happend..even though we wont be this happy again till we are done...I will forever be thankful for this" this was the first time any of them had heard Squall like this..and the happiest of all was Rinoa.


End file.
